


Grasping Happiness

by Piperandleoxx4



Series: Sam and Dean's "Normal" Life [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birth, Character Death, Child Death, Family Drama, Gen, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Sex, Teenage Rebellion, Twins, demon spawn, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam get's pregnant by a Fertility Goddess but that's not the only problem he encounters during his nine month journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grasping Happiness

** Grasping Happiness **

SCENE 1

_It’s been a few months since Rebecca got back from saving Sam and Dean from Abaddon. She’s sworn off hunting as a promise she kept to herself and Dean. Sam is in his office filling out some paper work. Joana, Sam’s girlfriend, walks in._

** JOANA **

Take a break, have lunch with me.

 

_She sits on Sam’s desk and leans over to kiss him._

** SAM **

I wish I could but I’ve got a lot of work to do.

 

** JOANA **

Well you’re no fun.

 

** SAM **

Well lawyers don’t have fun.

 

** JOANA **

That’s a lie because I’m fun.

 

** SAM **

Well I guess you’re just an exception to the rule then.

 

_Sam pulls her closer and has her sit on his lap. She begins grinding on his crotch and kissing him simultaneously. She starts to unbutton his pants when he stops her._

I can’t.

 

_Joana sighs in disappointment._

** JOANA **

You’re too hard of worker you know that?

 

_She maneuvers her way off of him._

Well can we at least have dinner tonight?

 

** SAM **

Of course, your place right?

 

** JOANA **

You know it could be _our_ place.

 

** SAM **

We’ve talked about this.

 

** JOANA **

I just think it would make things a lot easier if you moved in with me. Don’t get me wrong I absolutely love your family but I would love some alone time with you too.

 

** SAM **

We will eventually but I just don’t think right now is the right time.

 

** JOANA **

What’s holding you back?

 

** SAM **

Nothing 

 

** JOANA **

Is it me?

 

** SAM **

What? No.

 

_Sam gently grabs Joana’s hips and pulls her in close._

It has nothing to do with you. It’s just my own personal issues I gotta work out.

 

** JOANA **

Okay, if you say so.

 

_Sam kisses her._

** SAM **

I say so.

 

_She flashes him smile._

** JOANA **

Alright well if your not going to eat with me then I’m going to find someone else to eat with. Maybe I’ll ask the cute guy in the mailroom.

 

** SAM **

He’s 18.

 

** JOANA **

Oh barely legal just the way I like em.

 

_Sam rolls his eyes at the joke but can’t stop smiling. Joana leaves his office and then Sam gets back to work, he ends up working all night. It’s not until 9:30pm when Sam finishes up work. He gets home to see Dean and Rebecca watching television._

** REBECCA **

There you are.

 

_Rebecca gets up to confront Sam_

 

** SAM **

Hello to you too.

 

** REBECCA **

Did you forget something?

 

_Sam stares at her confused._

** SAM **

No…

 

_Dean gets up off the couch and stands alongside Rebecca._

** DEAN **

Joana?

 

** SAM **

Oh crap I was supposed to have dinner with her! Dammit I totally forgot!

 

_Sam runs out the door and into his car. He races down the highway praying the police don’t stop him. When he gets to Joana’s house he runs in through the front door. He see’s a made up table that had candlelight’s blown out. He see’s a shadow moving in the kitchen and walks toward it. Joana is putting the food away dressed in a sleek tight black dress that hugged her body in all the right places._

Joana-

 

** JONNA **

Don’t just…don’t. I was a fool to think that you’d make it.

 

** SAM **

I am so sorry, I’ve just been working a lot lately and it-

 

** JOANA **

Slipped your mind?

 

_Sam looks away shamelessly. Joana stops putting away the food to face Sam._

What are we doing?

 

** SAM **

What do you mean?

 

** JOANA **

I mean what are _we_ doing? We’ve been dating for over a year now and I feel like we haven’t gone to that next level. Sam I want you to spend my life with you but I feel like you keep pushing me further and further away.

** SAM **

I don’t mean to.

 

** JOANA **

You know you still have yet to tell me about your life before the age of 30. Sometimes I honestly feel like I don’t even know you.

 

** SAM **

It’s complicated-

 

** JOANA **

But you won’t tell me.

 

_Sam doesn’t answer._

Fine. I think it’d be best if you left, I need time to think over some things.

 

** SAM **

Wait I know your upset and you have every right to be but I don’t tell you everything because I don’t want you to…to…

 

** JOANA **

To what?

 

** SAM **

To think I was some kind of freak! Before you my relationships have never worked out. The only girl I have ever loved, beside you, died after I truly believed that I could live down my old life. And then my old life ended up being the thing that actually killed her. So you’re right I have issues and I’m really trying to deal with them but please don’t give up on me just yet.

 

_Joana walks over to Sam._

** JOANA **

You have to promise that you’ll open up to me more often. We have to be in this together.

 

** SAM **

I promise.

 

_Sam kisses Joana and he ends up spending the night at her house._

SCENE 2

_The next morning Sam rolls into Dean’s house and finds Dean sitting at the table drinking hos coffee and reading the paper. Dean gazes up from his paper._

** DEAN **

Morning sunshine, I guess Joana forgave you.

 

** SAM **

Yeah she did but we need to talk.

 

** DEAN **

What about?

 

_Sam sits across from Dean._

** SAM **

I told Joanna everything last night. Everything about our lives as kids, about Mom, Dad and Jess.

 

** DEAN **

Demons?

 

_Sam nodded._

How did she respond?

 

** SAM **

She didn’t believe me at first but I just kept talking and the more I talked the more I guess it just made sense to her. I think she realized I couldn’t make this stuff up.

 

** DEAN **

Wow. Well you must really love her to tell her all of that.

 

** SAM **

Well I do, love her.  I want to marry her.

 

** DEAN **

Oh my God really?

 

** SAM **

You sound surprised.

** DEAN **

I don’t know if surprised is the word but Becca and I had bets on when you were gonna do it. For the record I said within the year she said by next year.

 

_Sam laughs._

** SAM **

Well I’m glad I can count on you.

 

** DEAN  **

 

_Dean fishes for an object in his pocket. He pulls out a cellphone and hands it over to Sam._

Becca left this in the other room, can you give this to her.

 

_Sam grabs it._

** SAM **

Okay. 

_Sam walks into Rebecca’s room, she’s at her desk putting some papers together._

Hey I have your phone here.

 

** REBECCA **

Oh thanks, I wondered where this went.

 

_She grabs the phone from his hand. Sam walks over to the papers scattered on her desk. They are all different newspaper clippings._

** SAM **

I thought you gave up hunting.

 

** REBECCA **

I did, that was my last hunt I was working on. I was just throwing some stuff away.

 

_Sam picks up the newspaper with the headline “Pregnant Women Go Missing”._

Unless you want the job.

 

** SAM **

What do you got so far?

** REBECCA **

Only that all of these women were weeks into their pregnancy before they got taken. Here’s the other thing, they all had records of some kind, usually jail time. So I followed up on the article and all of these women died, the monster carved their children out of them along with this symbol on their chest.

 

_She shows him a hand drawn symbol_

 

So either its some random psychopath-

 

** SAM **

Or a God of some type. Did you ever get a chance to check out the symbol and what it ties to?

 

** REBECCA **

Yup, it belongs to an ancient Fertility Goddess. She carves it on her victims that she deems unworthy to bare a child. Her whole M.O. is to help those who can’t conceive or who deserve children.

 

** SAM **

Any idea where she’s located?

 

** REBECCA **

Best I could get was 26 miles headed west in a town called Hays.

 

** SAM **

Do you know how to kill her?

 

** REBECCA **

Believe it or not it’s pretty simple, silver knife to the heart.

 

** SAM **

Do you mind if I take this?

 

_Sam holds up the newspaper articles._

** REBECCA **

Sure, so wait you’re actually going to go o a hunt. I thought you quit years ago.

 

** SAM **

I did but I dabble here and there every once in a while.

 

** REBECCA **

Does Dad know?

 

** SAM **

Yeah he knows.

 

_She looks at him surprised._

Hey the rule is that you can’t go hunting, not me.

_Rebecca rolls her eyes._

** REBECCA **

 

SCENE 3

_Sam is in his room packing his duffel with weapons and clothes for his trip. Dean walks into the room. Dean casually walks over to Sam’s bed and picks up a 45._

** DEAN **

Either you and Joana are into some kinky stuff or you’re going on a hunt.

****

** SAM **

Yes I am.

 

** DEAN **

Where at?

 

** SAM **

Hays, Kansas.

 

_Dean takes a look at the papers about the hunt that lay on the nightstand next to his bed._

****

** DEAN **

This is some good research. You do all this?

 

** SAM **

No actually that was all Becca.

 

_Sam sees Deans about to get agitated._

Don’t worry she’s not going she just did the legwork.

 

_Dean looks back at Rebecca’s research._

 

** DEAN **

Wow, well I gotta say I’m impressed. Who knew I would’ve raised such a nerd. She must have gotten that from you.

 

** SAM **

Damn straight.

 

** DEAN **

So what is it you’re hunting?

 

** SAM **

Becca and I were thinking a Fertility Goddess.

 

** DEAN **

Fertility Goddess? Well that’s a first. So you need back up?

 

** SAM **

No, are you offering?

 

** DEAN **

Maybe, you’ve been out the game for a while so I thought you could use somebody there.

 

** SAM **

_I’ve_ been out the game for a while? When was the last time you went on a hunt?

 

** DEAN **

Umm…maybe 3 or 4…years ago.

 

** SAM **

Exactly, I’ll be fine Dean. It should be an easy hunt.

 

** DEAN **

Since when are God’s easy?

 

** SAM **

That’s what I thought but apparently to kill it all it takes is a silver blade to the heart.

 

** DEAN **

That’s it? No magic words or some knife that you can only find in Egypt somewhere.

 

_Sam chuckles._

** SAM **

I’m just as surprised as you.

 

** DEAN **

So what have you told Joana?

 

** SAM **

I…um…. Haven’t told her just yet.

****

** DEAN **

Are you going to?

 

** SAM **

Why worry her you know?

 

** DEAN **

Don’t you think that’s a bad idea? I mean, didn’t you just have this big talk with her about keeping secrets?

 

_Sam avoids the question and finishes packing._

** SAM **

I gotta get on the road, I’ll call you when I get there.

 

_Sam grabs his duffel and the papers Dean’s holding and then heads out the door._

SCENE 4

_Sam is on the road on his way to Hays, Kansas when he hears his phone ring. He fishes for it in his pocket, Joana’s name pops up on the screen. Sam sighs before answering it._

** SAM **

Hey Joana.

 

** JOANA **

Hey where are you? I was thinking you could come over and we could partake in round two of last night.

 

_Sam smiles._

** SAM **

I would love to but I’m actually on my way to Hays, Kansas.

 

** JOANA **

Why what’s there?

 

** SAM **

A meeting with some lawyers.

 

_Sam puts the phone to his forehead with frustration. He hates lying to her._

** JOANA **

Why wasn’t I aware of it?

 

** SAM **

Probably because it’s not a big deal. We’re just going over some contracts, you know cross the T’s dot the I’s sort of thing. I’ll be back before you know it.

 

** JOANA **

How long will you be there for?

 

** SAM **

Shouldn’t be more than 2 day’s, then I’ll drive straight to you.

 

** JOANA **

Well I’ll be waiting.

 

** SAM **

Good. I love you.

 

** JOANA **

I love you too.

 

_Sam hangs up the phone. He arrives at the motel and unloads his stuff in the room. He takes a look at the last place these women were taken and starts there. He takes a look at some security footage and finds these women are being dragged to an abandon house. He gears up and heads over to the house prepared for anything. He slowly opens the door to the house with his silver knife in his hand. He’s immediately hit with the smell of dead bodies and blood when he enters the house. Sam walks into what seemed to be a kitchen but had fetuses in jars all over. A beautiful women was in the middle of slicing a dead pregnant women when she spots Sam, she turns around._

** GODDESS **

Sammy Winchester, how can I help you?

 

** SAM **

How do you know my name?

 

** GODDESS **

Please, you and your brother’s name get tossed around more than you can imagine.

 

** SAM **

Good to know.

 

** GODDESS **

The better question is why are you here?

 

** SAM **

You’re killing innocent women.

 

** GODDESS **

Innocent? Not exactly the word I would use. They don’t deserve children.

 

** SAM **

That’s not up for you to decide.

 

** GODDESS **

Actually Sam it is, it’s kind of my job.

 

_She squints her eyes at Sam._

Well that’s interesting.

 

** SAM **

What?

 

** GODDESS **

You want to have children, but you’re afraid that it’s never going to happen to you. You lost a child years ago, you’re girlfriend Jessica died in a fire carrying your baby.

 

** SAM **

Shut up.

 

** GODDESS **

Did I hit a nerve? You deserve a child Sam I can make that happen.

 

** SAM **

No thanks; I don’t need your help.

 

_Sam begins to walk closer to her with the knife._

** GODDESS **

Killing me is a big mistake Sam.

 

** SAM **

I’ll take my chances. No one else needs to die because of you.

 

_The Goddess attacks Sam but before she got to him he stabs her fiercely in the heart. She screams in pain and then falls to the ground._

SCENE 5

_Sam makes it to Joana’s house after the hunt and walks in the door. It’s midnight and she’s asleep on the couch with the T.V. still on. She’s dressed in her P.J.’s, which consists of an old college T- Shirt and grey sweatpants. Sam quietly walks over to the couch and kneels in front of her. He pushes the hair away from her face and softly kisses her lips. Joana slowly wakes up._

** JOANA **

Hey I thought you were going to call me.

 

** SAM **

I thought I’d surprise you instead.

 

_He continues to kiss her. Joana wanted to move this to the bedroom but the passion was just so heated, moving became an after thought. Sam gets on top of her on the couch and removes her blouse. She shimmies off her sweatpants and then begins taking off Sam’s pants and shirt. Sam starts and it begins slowly and they get in a sensual rhythm. They worked as one and it was undoubtedly the best sex that they both have ever had. They both climax at the same time and collapse into each other. They lie there for a minute taking in what had just happened. Joana kisses Sam’s torso and gently rubs her hand on his chest. She traces the outline of an old scar he got from when a demon sliced him with a knife._

** JOANA **

I love you.

 

** SAM **

I love you too.

 

_Sam strokes her hair repeatedly. And kisses her on the forehead. They fall asleep together on the couch. Morning rises and they’re still in the position that they fell asleep in. Sam is the first to wake up and is cradling Joana in his arms. He gently rubs Joana’s arm to wake her up. She begins to stir and then looks up at Sam._

** JOANA **

Hey. 

 

** SAM **

Morning. 

 

** JOANA **

Last night was so amazing.

 

** SAM **

That’s putting it lightly.

 

_Joana chuckles. She goes to get up off the couch but Sam pulls her back. She laughs._

Where do you think you’re going?

 

** JOANA **

After last night I need a shower.

** SAM **

Being clean is overrated.

 

_Sam playfully pins her down and begins to kiss her neck._

** JOANA **

I’ve got work to do.

 

** SAM **

You kicking me out?

 

** JOANA **

No I’m kicking myself out. I’ve got to go to the office today.

 

_Sam groans._

** SAM **

Fine. 

_Sam gets up off the couch relinquishing Joana from his hold._

I guess this gives me an excuse to work on my stuff too.

 

_Sam kisses Joana._

I’ll see you after work then.

 

** JOANA **

Okay. 

_Before Sam leaves he gives her one last steamy kiss._

SCENE 6

_Six weeks after Joana and Sam had sex Sam began experiencing morning sickness. Rebecca is outside of the bathroom banging on the door._

** REBECCA **

Uncle Sam open up, I’m gonna be late for school!

 

_She bangs on the door again._

Come on!

 

_Dean comes running down the hallway._

** DEAN **

What’s going on?

 

** REBECCA **

Uncle Sam has been in the bathroom for over 20 minuets now.

 

_Dean knocks on the door._

** DEAN **

Sam it’s me come on open up.

 

_Dean tries the handle and its unlocked._

Sam I’m coming in.

 

_Dean opens the door to see Sam on the floor with his head in the toilet heaving. Dean turns to Rebecca._

Go ahead and use my bathroom.

 

** REBECCA **

Okay. 

_Rebecca scurries off and Dean walks further into the bathroom._

** DEAN **

Oh man how much did you drink last night.

 

_Sam picks his head up from the toilet_

** SAM **

Nothing.

_Sam puts his hand on his stomach and lurches into the toilet once again. Dean acts quickly and rubs circles on Sam’s back._

** DEAN **

That’s it let it out.

 

** SAM **

This has to be food poisoning.

 

** DEAN **

Well whatever it is you’re not going to work today

 

_Sam groans._

** SAM **

No I got meetings.

 

** DEAN **

So call in sick.

 

** SAM **

If I haven’t called in sick all week I’m not going to do it today.

** DEAN **

All week? You’ve been sick all week?

 

** SAM **

Yeah today just happens to be the worst of it.

 

_Sam rests his head on the cool porcelain._

I’m fine Dean and I’m going in.

 

_Dean sighs._

** DEAN **

Alright lets get you off the floor and into the shower because you reek.

 

_Dean helps Sam off the tiled floor and into the shower. Sam gets into work late and looks miserable. He’s at his desk trying to focus on his work but reading contracts is beginning to make him want to fall asleep. Joana saves him when she walks into his office._

** JOANA **

Hey, you want some- whoa you don’t look too good.

 

** SAM **

Its just food poisoning.

 

** JOANA **

Oh my God go home.

 

_She walks over to him and puts her hand on his forehead._

Well you don’t have a fever.

 

** SAM **

I keep telling everybody I’m not sick.

 

** JOANA **

But you should still go home.

 

** SAM **

No I’m meeting with a client today.

 

** JOANA **

I’ll reschedule it.

_Sam gets angry._

** SAM **

No!

 

** JOANA **

Ok then fine.

 

_Joana goes to leave his office._

** SAM **

No wait I’m sorry I’m just frustrated. I haven’t stopped puking my guts out for over a week now and I’m just getting annoyed is all.

 

** JOANA **

Okay well that’s not food poisoning Sam that’s something else.

 

** SAM **

All right to satisfy you and my family I’ll make an appointment with the doctor today to see if something is wrong, but I’m telling you that you have nothing to worry about.

 

** JOANA **

But in the meantime are you sure you don’t want me to reschedule your meeting?

 

** SAM **

Yes I think I’ll be fine. Usually the nausea subsides by the afternoon.

 

_Unfortunately for Sam the nausea didn’t subside by the time the client got there for their meeting. They were discussing his client getting custody of her child from her husband who she was in the middle of divorcing. She was a beautiful woman with long blond hair wrapped tightly in a bun. She dressed in top-notch suits that probably cost more then all of Sam’s suits put together._

** SAM **

Ms. Young-

 

_She puts her hand up to stop him from going any further._

** OLIVIA **

Please call me Olivia.

 

** SAM **

I’m sorry, Olivia, I want to tell you that gaining custody is not going to be easy and with your husband being the Governor and all…

 

** OLIVIA **

She doesn’t have a chance

** SAM **

I didn’t say that.

 

** OLIVIA **

Well you might as well have. Do you have any children Mr. Winchester?

 

** SAM **

No but I have a niece I’m very close with.

****

** OLIVIA **

But you have no kids of your own.

 

** SAM **

No ma’am.

 

** OLIVIA **

Then you can’t possibly feel what I’m feeling. My “husband” is trying to take my child away from me so that he can win the next election. He’s trying to make me look like a bad mother when he’s the one using our child. I don’t want money and I don’t care about destroying his reputation, I just want my daughter.

 

** SAM **

I understand and I will do everything in my power to get her to you.

 

_Sam was hit with bad nausea. He puts his hand on his stomach_

** OLIVIA **

Thank you. I’ve never liked lawyers but I’m putting my trust in you.

 

_Sam puts on a smile._

You okay?

 

** SAM **

Yeah why do you ask?

 

** OLVIA **

Because you look a little green.

 

** SAM **

I’m just a little under the weather is all, but thank you for your concern.

 

** OLVIA **

Are you sure?

 

_At that moment Sam knew he was going to be sick but couldn’t make it to the bathroom. He grabs his trashcan under his desk and quickly puts it up to his mouth. Not much came out of him but just enough to make him feel a little better. Olivia rises from her chair and runs to his side patting his back._

** SAM **

Oh my God Ms. Young I am so sorry, I’m so embarrassed.

 

** OLVIA **

Oh don’t be, when I was pregnant with my daughter this was a daily occurrence.

_Sam chuckles_

** SAM **

 

_Olivia goes in her pocket and grabs a tissue to wipe his mouth with._

** OLIVIA **

Have you gotten this checked out?

 

** SAM **

I plan on going today.

 

** OLIVIA **

Well please keep me updated, if there is anything I can do to help let me know.

 

** SAM **

Thank you but you don’t have to-

 

** OLVIA **

You’re fighting to give my daughter back to me; I’ll do anything for you.

 

_She smiles at him._

But first get better, we’ll reschedule and talk another time.

SCENE 7

_Sam comes back from work early. When he opens the front door he see’s Castiel and Dean conversing. Rebecca walks into the room with a glass of water and a beer that she hands off to Dean._

** SAM **

Cass, hey what are you doing here?

 

** CASTIEL **

Dean prayed to me.

 

** SAM **

And why is that?

 

** DEAN **

I was worried about you.

 

** SAM **

I told you that there was nothing to worry about.

****

** CASTIEL **

Wait a minute; I sense another presence in this room. It’s faint but here.

 

** DEAN **

What are you talking about?

 

** CASTIEL **

It’s a fetus.

 

_They all look over to Rebecca._

** DEAN **

Becca?

 

** REBECCA **

It’s not me, I swear!

 

** DEAN **

Well then who is it?

 

_Castiel looks over at Sam._

** SAM **

What?

 

_Castiel walks to Sam and places his hand on his stomach._

Cass, what are-

 

** CASTIEL **

It’s you. You’re pregnant.

 

_Sam laughs nervously._

** SAM **

Sorry Cass I think you got this one wrong.

 

_Rebecca’s eyes widen and puts her hands up to her mouth._

** REBECCA **

Oh my God no he’s not! It was the Fertility Goddess.

 

** SAM **

What? That’s impossible.

 

** REBECCA **

No it is possible. I remember reading an article stating if you have sex within 24 hours after you kill her she impregnates the one the killed her, regardless of gender.

 

** SAM **

How do you overlook something like that?!

 

** REBECCA **

I don’t know I just did!

 

** SAM **

Well this would’ve been nice to know before I ganked the Fertility God!

 

** DEAN **

Alright stop yelling at my daughter, it’s not her fault. Cass how do we fix this?

 

** CASTIEL **

You can’t without killing Sam. Fertility Goddesses are known to have successful pregnancies unless you tamper with them. If you decide to intervene then Sam will suffer incredibly. 

 

** DEAN **

I guess it makes why you were throwing up this morning. You’ve been getting morning sickness.

 

** CASTIEL **

If you don’t mind me asking who is the mother?

 

** SAM **

My girlfriend, Joana. Oh my God how the hell am I going to tell her?

 

** REBECCA **

Well you better tell her before you start showing.

 

_Sam puts his hands through his hair._

** SAM **

This can’t be happening.

 

_Sam sighs. His hand gravitates towards his stomach without realizing it._

** CASTIEL **

This might give you some ease; the baby will come out naturally. No surgery will need to be involved.

 

** SAM **

Yeah not exactly helping Cass. We should call Dr. Gene, see if he still practices medicine or at least do us a solid.

 

** DEAN **

I can’t believe this is happening again.

 

** SAM **

You and me both.

 

** REBECCA **

Well at least I’ll be here to see the whole pregnancy.

 

** DEAN **

Sure Becca find the silver lining.

 

** SAM **

I’ve gotta find Joana.

 

_Sam leaves the house and races to Joana. When he gets to her house she’s in her room sitting on her bed reviewing contracts. She looks up from her reading glasses to see a rundown Sam._

** JOANA **

Hey, did you go to the doctor?

 

** SAM **

We need to talk.

 

_She takes off her glasses._

** JOANA **

Okay what’s up?

 

_Sam sits down next to her on the bed._

** SAM **

Remember how I told you about my life and how it can get really complicated.

 

** JOANA **

Yeah…

 

** SAM **

Well it just got complicated.

 

** JOANA **

What are you talking about?

 

** SAM **

That weekend I told you I was going to Hays, Kansas for a meeting, I lied, I was really going on a hunt.

 

** JOANA **

Why did you lie to me?

 

** SAM **

I don’t know. It was stupid because we just got done discussing how we weren’t going to keep any more secrets from each other. I guess I didn’t want you to think that I still went on hunts every once in a while. Anyway the monster I was fighting was a Fertility Goddess and long story short, after I killed her she impregnated me. And before you ask, yes it’s yours.

 

_Joana is speechless and just leaves her mouth hanging open trying to form words._

Please say something.

 

** JOANA **

I really don’t know what to say. H-How did this happen?

 

** SAM **

If you have had sex within 24 of killing a Fertility Goddess, the person that killed her gets pregnant.

 

** JOANA **

But you’re a guy.

 

** SAM **

Remember how I told you how Dean got pregnant?

 

_Joana nods._

It’s like the same thing but with a Fertility Goddess involved. All parts that I’m going to need to have are created.

 

** JOANA **

So that’s why you were sick this morning and so moody. You’re pregnant.

 

** SAM **

Yes. 

_Joana is stunned and sits quietly on the bed for a few seconds, letting it all sink in. She then turns to Sam._

** JOANA **

We’re going to have a baby.

 

** SAM **

Yeah we are.

 

_She grabs his hand._

** JOANA **

I may not get everything about your world but I do get you. I love you Sam so no more lying to me. If we’re really going to do this I can’t be in the dark anymore.

 

** SAM **

You’re right and baby I’m so sorry.

 

_Joana places her hand on his stomach. Sam cradles her hand._

** JOANA **

This is ours, no matter how it got in this world it’s ours.

 

_She kisses Sam._

SCENE 8

_It’s been three weeks since Sam found out about his pregnancy. He’s in his room trying to button up his suit pants when Dean walks in. Dean has an amused grin on his face._

** DEAN **

Need some help?

_Sam points a finger at Dean warning him._

** SAM **

Don’t start with me.

 

_Sam continues to struggle until he ultimately gives up. He puts a hand on his baby bump._

How is it I’m only 9 weeks into this pregnancy and my clothes already don’t fit?

 

** DEAN **

Well you always wore your pants kind of tight.

 

** SAM **

What am I going to do? I’ve got to be at work in 20 minutes.

 

** DEAN **

Give me your pants and I’ll let them out.

 

_Sam raises an eyebrow._

** SAM **

You can sew?

 

** DEAN **

Nope but Charlie can, I’ll give her a call.

 

** SAM **

Fine. 

_Sam hands Dean his pants. Dean grabs his cell phone and calls Charlie._

** DEAN **

Hey Charlie I’m going to need your sewing skills pronto, can you make it here in 10? Thanks. I’ll see you soon.

 

_Dean hangs up the phone._

There, problem averted.

 

_Sam rolls his eyes._

** SAM **

Yeah I guess.

 

_He begins to rub his belly without realizing it. Dean notices and smiles._

What?

 

** DEAN **

Nothing…I’m just happy for you is all. You’re finally getting what you’ve always wanted.

 

** SAM **

Yeah you’re right.

 

_Sam looks down at his stomach._

I can’t believe I’m asking this but how did you feel when you were pregnant?

 

** DEAN **

Well you remember, I was scared and kind of just freaked out at the fact that I was carrying a baby but then I started to realize that I’m going to have a daughter. Someone I can teach life values to and to love unconditionally. That’s when I got scared again.

 

_Sam smiles_

But once you hold that baby in your arms, there’s no greater feeling.

 

** SAM **

That’s what I’m hoping.

 

** DEAN **

Trust me it’ll happen, plus you’ve got someone to share it with.

 

** SAM **

Joana just couldn’t be happier about this whole thing.

 

** DEAN **

Is marriage still in the cards?

 

** SAM **

Yeah but I’ve been a little busy lately and now I’ve taken on this new case which I know will take up so much of my time.

 

** DEAN **

The child custody case?

 

** SAM **

Yeah it’s going to be brutal.

 

** DEAN **

Well just remember to take time for yourself.

 

** SAM **

Yeah, yeah I know.

 

** DEAN **

I’m serious; stress isn’t good for the baby, so more pulling all-nighters.

 

** SAM **

I don’t know if that’s a blessing or a curse.

 

** DEAN **

You’ll thank me later. How’s your nausea?

 

_Sam groans._

** SAM **

Well I’m still having my morning appointments with the toilet if that’s what you mean.

 

** DEAN **

It’ll pass…hopefully.

 

** SAM **

That’s encouraging.

 

_Dean laughs_

** DEAN **

Eh you’ve had worse.

 

_Sam smiles. Dean goes on and gives as much advice as he can about his pregnancy. The doorbell rings and Rebecca answers. Charlie has her backpack on her back._

** REBECCA **

What are you doing here?

 

** CHARLIE **

I see you you’ve inherited your fathers charm.

 

_Charlie walks into the house._

You’re dad called and told me to bring my sewing crap

****

** REBECCA **

Oh that’s probably for Sam.

 

_They walk down the hallway to Sam’s bedroom._

** CHARLIE **

Why?

 

_Rebecca smirks_

** REBECCA **

You’ll see.

 

_They walk into his bedroom and Charlie see’s Sam in his boxers sitting on his bed._

** CHARLIE **

All right I’m here what needs sewing?

 

_Dean throws her Sam’s pants._

** DEAN **

We need you to let those out.

 

** CHARLIE **

Why Dean, you’ve been hitting the pie bar too much lately.

 

** DEAN **

It’s not for me smartass its for Sam.

 

_Charlie cocks her head_

** CHARLIE **

Seriously?

 

_Sam’s face gets red and scratches the back of his neck._

 

** SAM **

Yeah but there’s a reason behind it.

 

** CHARLIE **

What, too many donuts?

 

_Charlie and Rebecca laughs._

** SAM **

Very funny, for your information I’m pregnant.

 

_Charlie’s eyes widen and she drops her backpack along with Sam’s pants. She covers her mouth with both hands._

** CHARLIE **

Oh my God! Really?!

 

_Sam nods his head. She runs over to him and hugs him so hard he falls over on the bed._

I can’t believe it!

 

** SAM **

Charlie I can’t breathe!

 

_She gets off him._

** CHARLIE **

Oh sorry I’m just so excited. Whoa wait how did this happen?

 

** SAM **

A Fertility Goddess.

 

** CHARLIE **

Naturally. How far along are you? If I’m letting your pants out you must be, what, 4 months?

 

** SAM **

No…try 9 weeks.

 

** CHARLIE **

Oh…then maybe you should lay off the donuts.

 

** DEAN **

Hey every pregnancy is different. Some people start to show before others.

 

** SAM **

Look I would love to discuss my ever-expanding waistline but I need to get to work so Charlie…

 

_Charlie throws up her hands._

** CHARIE **

All over it.

 

_She picks up her things off the floor, makes a spot for herself on the floor and starts working. After ten minuets his pants were let out. She hands them over to Sam._

Tries those on.

 

_Sam puts his pants on and they close. He smiles and laughs._

** SAM **

They fit! With room to spare.

 

_He puts his hand where there is a small gap in-between in the space._

** CHARLIE **

I do pretty good work don’t I? There’s a reason why I win most of the Cos-Play competitions I enter.

 

_Sam puts on his suit jacket but first checks his watch._

** SAM **

Thanks so much Charlie I owe you one.

 

** CHARLIE **

As always, just get to work.

 

_Sam runs out the door._

SCENE 9

_Sam reaches 16 weeks and a lot has changed for him. Other than his body his feelings for Joana have changed. He feels more a connection with her than he has in the past year that they’ve been together. He knows that she’s the one he’s going to marry and that she’ll make a perfect mother. The minute Dean found out about Sam’s pregnancy he called Dr. Gene to make an appointment for Sam. Sam is sitting on the hospital bed with Joana standing by his side._

** SAM **

You’re sure you want to find out the sex?

 

** JOANA **

Sam we’ve talked about this, unless you’re backing out.

 

** SAM **

No I want to know.

 

_Joana looks over to Sam_

** JOANA **

Are you nervous?

 

** SAM **

I just want to know that she or he is healthy.

 

_Dr. Gene walks into the room with a big smile on his face. He’s certainly aged but if you didn’t know you would never have guessed. He gives Sam a hardy handshake._

** DR. GENE **

Winchester! It’s so great to see you.

 

** SAM **

Hey you too Dr. Gene.

 

** DR. GENE **

When your brother called I just couldn’t believe it, well congratulations.

 

** SAM **

Thank You.

 

_Dr. Gene smiles and looks at Joana._

** DR. GENE **

And who’s this lovely lady?

 

** SAM **

This is my girlfriend Joana.

 

** DR. GENE **

Well it is very nice to meet you. I’m going to guess that you’re the mother.

 

** JOANA **

Yes I am.

 

** DR. GENE **

Excellent, at least the kid will have on good-looking parent.

 

_Sam laughs._

Well alright let’s take a look at what’s going on. Why don’t you lie back for me.

 

_Sam lies back in the bed, and then Dr. Gene lifts up Sam’s shirt exposing his stomach, which has grown quite a bit._

** DR. GENE **

Now how far along are you?

 

** SAM **

16 weeks.

 

 

**DR. GENE **

Okay. 

_Dr. Gene grabs the gel and squirts it on Sam’s stomach. He grabs the wand and begins gliding it all around Sam’s belly. They look to see their baby on the monitor curled up. Dr. Gene presses a button the baby’s heartbeat is heard all throughout the room._

Sounds very strong.

 

** SAM **

So it’s healthy?

 

** DR. GENE **

I see no problems.

 

_Sam breathes out relieved._

Did you want to know the sex?

 

** SAM **

Yeah we did.

 

** DR. GENE **

Okay, then say hello to your baby girl.

 

** JOANA **

I have a girl?

 

_Joana kisses Sam._

** SAM **

We’re going to have a girl.

 

** DR. GENE **

And if I move over here you’ll see your son.

 

_Dr. Gene moves the wand to the other side of Sam’s belly. Sam and Joana’s head snap to face Dr. Gene._

** SAM **

What? T-twins? I’m having twins?

 

** DR. GENE **

 

** JOANA **

Oh my God.

 

** SAM **

As in two babies?

 

** DR. GENE **

That’s usually how it works. Why else did you think your stomach was getting so big?

 

** SAM **

I just thought I was going to have a large baby.

 

** DR. GENE **

Afraid not.

 

_Sam is astonished._

** SAM **

I-I-I’m just so shocked. I mean I’m happy, I just can’t believe it.

 

** JOANA **

Me neither.

 

_Joana gently grabs Sam’s face and purses her lips against his._

I love you so much.

 

_They kiss._

** SAM **

I love you too.

 

** DR. GENE **

Would you like me to print out some pictures?

 

** SAM **

Yes thank you that’d be great.

 

** DR. GENE **

Of course.

 

SCENE 10

_Sam and Joana enter Dean’s house, laughing and smiling. Since they found out the good news they can’t wait to tell Dean. Dean comes in from the kitchen. His shirt is covered in motor oil and grease._

** DEAN **

I guess the doctor’s visit went well.

 

** SAM **

What were you just doing?

 

_Dean looks down at his shirt._

** DEAN **

Oh right, I was out back fixing baby. What did the doctor say?

 

_Sam whips out the sonogram pictures and hands them over to Dean. Dean thumbs through the pictures, trying to figure it out._

Okay so what am I looking at?

 

_Sam points out to Baby number one._

** SAM **

That’s our girl.

 

_Joan then points out to Baby number two._

** JOANA **

And that’s our boy.

 

_Dean looks up from the pictures._

** DEAN **

Are you ser- oh my God! You’re having twins?

 

_Sam nods._

Holy crap dude that’s great! I would hug you both but…

 

_Dean points out to his obviously dirty shirt_

** SAM **

It’s okay, thanks though.

 

** DEAN **

You always were an overachiever.

 

_Sam laughs_

** SAM **

Shut up

 

_Rebecca hears them rejoicing in the living room and runs in._

** REBECCA **

Hey what’s going on?

 

_Joana places her hand on Sam’s stomach_

** JOANA **

Sam is pregnant with twins.

 

** REBECCA **

Oh my God congratulations! What kind of twins?

 

** JOANA **

Fraternal, it’s a boy and a girl.

 

** REBECCA **

Aw well I guess you’ll get the best of both worlds.

 

** JOANA **

Yeah I guess we will.

 

_Joana rubs Sam’s stomach._

** DEAN **

Any names picked out?

 

** REBECCA **

Yeah, maybe name your daughter after her beloved Aunt.

 

** SAM **

Yeah I don’t think so. We haven’t decided yet but when we do you guys will be the first to know.

 

SCENE 11

_Sam is in his office with a baby name book on his desk. Joana walks in and closes the door behind her._

** JOANA **

Whatever happened to focusing on the Mrs. Young’s case?

 

** SAM **

I am I’m just taking a break.

 

** JOANA **

Or you’re distracted.

 

** SAM **

I just found out that I’m pregnant with twins; I think I’m allowed to be distracted.

 

** JOANA **

Touché. But I did come in here for a reason.

 

** SAM **

So you didn’t come in here to say hello to your pregnant boyfriend?

 

_Joana rolls her eyes and then laughs._

** JOANA **

I’m serious. I just got off the phone with my mother.

 

** SAM **

So?

 

** JOANA **

So I don’t feel like lying to her anymore about this. We have to tell my family.

 

** SAM **

Okay then lets tell them.

 

_Joana is surprised at his response_

** JOANA **

Really?

 

** SAM **

You seemed surprised.

 

** JOANA **

Well yeah I am. I thought you wanted us to keep this a secret.

 

** SAM **

Honey we’re telling your parents not CNN.

 

** JOANA **

But you realize if we tell them you’re going to have to tell them all about your past and what not so this situation somewhat makes sense.

 

** SAM **

Not a problem.

 

** JOANA **

And you’re sure you’re okay with this?

 

** SAM **

Yes how many ways do I have to tell you?

 

_Sam walks around his desk and over to Joana, he grabs her hand._

As long as you’re okay with it.

 

** JOANA **

I mean obviously I want to tell them I’m just a little worried on how they’re going to react. They might not be too accepting of it all.

 

** SAM **

Well that’s to be expected but they’re your parents and they love you just like I do. Best of all is that this is their grandchildren we’re announcing so I’m sure they’ll be grateful.

 

** JOANA **

Or freaked out…

 

** SAM **

I thought you wanted to do this.

 

** JOANA **

The more I talk about the more I’m realizing that this is a bad idea. I could keep lying to them.

 

** SAM **

And tell them what, that you adopted twins? No, your first idea was right we should tell them right away.

 

_Joana sighs._

** JOANA **

You’re right. I’m going to make arrangements tonight to have dinner.

 

** SAM **

Maybe we should have dinner at your house, that way if they want to throw stuff around they can.

 

** JOANA **

Good idea.

 

_Joana rubs Sam’s belly._

How do you feel?

 

** SAM **

I’m good. I can’t shake the fact that we’re actually having two kids but other than that…

 

** JOANA **

We’re going to be fine.

 

** SAM **

Plus I’m struggling with the names.

 

** JOANA **

Honey we have months to figure that out. Maybe you should focus more on Ms. Young’s case.

 

** SAM **

No I know and I am, I’m just starting to worry that I might not be able to get her kid back.

 

** JOANA **

Why not?

 

** SAM **

Her husband is the governor and if I really go after him I’m nervous that he’ll-

 

** JOANA **

Go after you.

 

_Sam sighs._

** SAM **

I know that’s selfish but I don’t mind telling your mom and dad about my past but I don’t know how I feel telling the actual media.

 

** JOANA **

Yeah but he’ll never figure it out.

 

** SAM **

I don’t want to take that chance.

 

** JOANA **

No normal guy is going to look at you and think, “Oh he must be pregnant”.

 

** SAM **

But it’s not just me I’m worried about; it’s Dean and Rebecca. What if he looks into Dean’s records and finds…well…everything.  He could get Rebecca taken away from him. Plus we’ve still got an arsenal in our trunk, what if the government comes to raid our house.

 

** JOANA **

You don’t think he would really do that do you?

 

** SAM **

I didn’t want to say anything to you but…Ms. Young as gone through 4 lawyers before me. They all backed out because he threatened their families.

 

_Joana backs away._

****

** JOANA **

God Sam!

 

** SAM **

I know.

 

** JOANA **

When did you find out about this?

 

** SAM **

Right after I found out I was pregnant.

 

** JOANA **

Why didn’t’ you talk to me about this.

 

** SAM **

Well I was a little overwhelmed at finding out I was with child. It sort of left my mind.

 

** JOANA **

But still if he’s this dangerous I don’t want to know what else he could do.

 

** SAM **

Look we’ll deal with one headache at a time. Tonight’s about talking to your parents and tomorrow we’ll figure out what to do about the governor.

 

** JOANA **

Yeah okay.

 

_Joana leaves his office._

SCENE 12

_Sam is at Joana’s house setting the table getting ready for dinner. He’s wearing a suit and tie and has his jacket suit buttoned, covering his stomach. Joana walks in putting in her second earing._

** JOANA **

Okay they should be here any moment so is everything ready?

 

** SAM **

Chicken is in the oven, wine is chilling and you look beautiful.

 

_Sam pulls her in for a kiss._

** JOANA **

Why thank you, but seriously is everything all set?

 

** SAM **

Yes you need to calm down.

 

** JOANA **

I will after this night is over. How am I more nervous about this evening than you?

 

** SAM **

What makes you think I’m not nervous?

 

** JOANA **

Because I know how you act when you’re nervous and this is not it. This is how you act when you’re overly calm.

 

_Sam laughs._

** SAM **

I don’t know what to say, I guess I’m just used to doing this.

 

** JOANA **

How many times have you told your girlfriends parents that you’re pregnant?

 

** SAM **

Well never but when you’re a hunter you end up telling people the sad truth about monsters and what not. I mean it’s a little different when I dive into my own personal life.

 

** JOANA **

So why was it so hard for you to tell me about your life?

 

** SAM **

Because most of the other people I tell I’m not in love with.

 

_Joana smiles, then the doorbell rings. Her eyes widen._

** JOANA **

Oh my God.

 

** SAM **

Joana, open the door.

 

** JOANA **

I can’t do this.

 

** SAM **

Yes you can.

 

_Sam turns her around pushes her towards the front door. She opens the door and puts on a smile. Her parent’s smile and her mother, Madison, give Joana a hug. Joana’s father, Tyler walks into the house. Sam is standing in the middle of the living room._

** TYLER **

You must be the handsome man that my daughter is always talking about.

 

_Sam walks towards him and extends his hand._

It’s good to meet you son.

 

_They give a hardy handshake._

My daughter tells me you’re a lawyer.

 

** SAM **

Yes I am sir.

 

** TYLER **

Good we could use a few of those in our family.

 

_He laughs then gives a slap on Sam’s shoulder. Joana and her mother walk into the living room._

** JOANA **

Try not to beat up my boyfriend too much.

 

** TYLER **

Oh no we were just having fun. So what’s for dinner I’m starved?

 

** JOANA **

The chicken is still cooking but did you want some wine? Mom?

 

 **MADISON  
** Yeah that’d be great.

 

_Joana pours all of them a glass except for Sam. Sam grabs a glass of water._

** TYLER **

You won’t be joining us Sam?

 

** JOANA **

Um, Sam’s not drinking right now.

 

** SAM **

I’m just trying to cut back on the alcohol.

 

** MADISON **

Now see I like that in a man. Why can’t you be more like that?

 

** TYLER **

Drinking get’s me through the day. Without it I’m lost darling.

 

** MADISON **

And that’s the problem with you dear.

 

** TYLER **

I’m more charming when I’m drunk.

_Madison scoffs_

****

** MADISON **

Says you.

 

_The evening was going well, they all eventually sat down for dinner eating the meal that Joana had prepared. Everyone was enjoying each other’s company. Sam was sitting next to Joana and across from Tyler and diagonal from Madison. This way if something went wrong Joana could deflect her parents from him. Sam could only imagine her father leaping across the table to attack him._

** TYLER  **

So Sam, tell me about yourself. Where did you go college?

 

** SAM **

Stanford and then Stanford Law.

 

** TYLER **

Wow! That’s quite impressive young man.

 

** MADISON **

Your parents must be so proud of you.

 

** SAM **

Actually my mother died when I was a baby and my father was-well lets just say he didn’t really approve of the academic life until it was too late. He also passed away a couple of years ago.

 

** MADISON **

Oh I’m so sorry.

 

** SAM **

It’s okay it happened a long time ago but thank you.

 

** JOANA **

You know Sam has really made a name for himself at the firm. With him making partner and all, he’s been such a great asset.

 

** SAM **

Oh please.

 

** TYLER **

Partner eh? Wow you don’t have one flaw in you do you?

 

_Sam awkwardly chuckles_

** SAM **

I guess not.

 

_Joana kicks Sam under the table. He keeps the “Ow!” low under his breath, unnoticed by Joana’s parents. Sam clears his throat._

We actually wanted to talk you guys about something very important.

 

** JOANA **

It’s why we invited you here.

 

** MADISON **

Should we be worried?

 

** JOANA **

No mom, but we do ask you to have an open mind. What we’re about to tell you is going to sound strange.

 

** SAM **

But we promise that we’re not crazy.

 

** TYLER **

You’re scaring me but okay.

 

_Sam takes Joana’s hand underneath the table._

** SAM **

We’re having a baby.

 

_Madison and Tyler smile and rejoice._

** MADISON **

Oh my God Joana that’s wonderful!

 

** TYLER **

Congratulations you two!

 

** MADISON **

Why would you think that was strange?

 

** JOANA **

There’s more.

 

** SAM **

Joana is not the one who’s pregnant.

 

** MADISON **

Well then who is?

 

** SAM **

I am.

 

_Tyler laughs._

** TYLER **

Good one Sam.

 

** JOANA **

He’s serious Daddy.

 

** TYLER **

What the hell are you talking about?

 

_Joana looks over to Sam giving him a nod. With that Sam continues to discuss his past. He tells them all about his father and brother what the family business entailed. He then talks about how his brother got pregnant and how that worked. After which he talked about his own pregnancy. Tyler and Madison interject every few minutes with questions of their own but for the most part they stay quiet. After Sam finally finishes talking about his life and his pregnancy. Madison is the first one to speak._

** MADISON **

Well this is just absurd.

 

** JOANA **

Mom!

 

** TYLER **

Is he having you believe this crap?

 

** JOANA **

Dad it’s true.

 

** MADISON **

Well I would most certainly like some proof.

 

_Sam stands up while unbuttoning his suit jacket._

** TYLER **

Oh God what is this?

 

** JOANA **

Dad shut up! You said you wanted proof this is proof.

 

_Joana stands up as well and lifts up Sam’s shirt just enough so that they could see his pregnant swell. Tyler and Madison’s eyes widen._

** TYLER **

Ho-How do we know that’s not his natural stomach

 

_Sam snaps._

** SAM **

Do you want to feel it?

 

_Tyler gets quiet. Madison points to Sam’s stomach._

** MADISON **

That’s real? That’s our grandchild?

 

** SAM **

Children, it’s twins

 

_Madison gasps._

** MADISON **

Twins?

 

** JOANA **

Yeah it’s a boy and a girl.

 

** TYLER **

How far along are you or however it works?

 

** SAM **

16 weeks.

 

** TYLER **

Wow. I um don’t know what to say.

 

** JOANA **

Congratulations would be nice.

 

** TYLER **

You’re right I’m sorry. Congratulations you two.

 

** MADISON **

What can we do to help?

 

** SAM **

Spoil our kids with candy and love

 

** MADISON **

I think we can do that.

 

_Madison stands up and walks to Sam. She then brings him in for a hug._

SCENE 13

_Joana’s parents stayed the night. They slept in Joana’s room while Sam and Joana slept on the pull out coach. It’s around 3am when Sam gets out of bed to use the bathroom. When he comes out he see’s the kitchen light on. He walks into the room to see Tyler drinking a glass of water, standing by the fridge._

** SAM **

Couldn’t sleep?

 

** TYLER **

After finding out what I did tonight I don’t know how well I’ll sleep for the rest of my nights.

 

_Sam chuckles_

** SAM **

Yeah I’m sorry about dropping such a huge bomb on you tonight.

 

** TYLER **

I’m kind of glad that you did. Why are you up?

 

_Sam points to the bathroom._

** SAM **

Bathroom break.

 

** TYLER **

Ohh I know too well about those. When Madison was pregnant with Joana she always went on these random bathroom breaks at odd times in the night. I guess it’s worse for you considering you have 2 in there.

 

** SAM **

I can’t complain.

 

_Tyler takes a sip of water._

** TYLER **

So monsters and demons and all that exist huh?

 

** SAM **

Unfortunately.  

** TYLER **

I can’t say I’m all that surprised honestly. Does that make me crazy?

 

** SAM **

Not at all, especially since you were right.

 

_Tyler scoffs._

** TYLER **

And you really fought these monsters?

 

** SAM **

Yeah my brother and I

 

** TYLER **

So then I guess if you can handle them, parenting should be a walk in the park.

 

_Sam laughs._

** SAM **

Ha! I don’t know about that.

 

** TYLER **

But you would make a great protective husband.

 

** SAM **

Sir?

 

** TYLER **

Oh please I could tell that you had either proposed to her already or at least bought the ring. Plus Joana doesn’t have just boyfriend meet her parents.  So which one is it?

 

** SAM **

I bought the ring a few weeks ago. Tonight I was going to ask you for your permissions but after the previous event I didn’t think you-

 

** TYLER **

You have my permission.

 

** SAM **

Really? Thank you sir.

 

** TYLER **

Just promise me you’ll take care of her and my grandchildren.

 

** SAM **

Of course.

 

_Tyler walks over to Sam and pats him on the shoulder._

** TYLER **

Goodnight son.

 

_Tyler heads upstairs to go back to bed, Sam does the same. Sam glides his way into bed trying not to wake Joana. He wraps his arm around Joana and gently plants a kiss on her neck. He whispers._

** SAM **

I love you.

SCENE 14

_Joana’s parents left that morning excited after adjusting to the shock. Sam lies over Joana on the couch exhausted._

** SAM **

That was fun.

 

_Joana strokes Sam’s hair._

** JOANA **

Yes it was.

 

** SAM **

I was being sarcastic.

 

** JOANA **

So was I.

 

** SAM **

No but it really went better than I thought…well at least better than expected. Your dad and I had a good talk.

** JOANA **

Oh really you did?

 

** SAM **

Mhmm. 

 

** JOANA **

What did you guys talk about?

 

** SAM **

Mostly about my pregnancy and my old life. You know he took the ‘monsters are real’ thing pretty well. He actually embraced it.

 

** JOANA **

Yeah. What else?

 

** SAM **

Hmm?

 

** JOANA **

What else did you talk about?

 

** SAM **

That’s it.

 

** JOANA **

You just said that was mostly what you talked about which, mean there’s other stuffed that was discussed. What was it?

 

** SAM **

My God you are a lawyer…nothing else was said.

 

_Sam kisses her before she says anything else._

You’re too nosy for your own good you know that?

 

** JOANA **

That’s what makes me such a good lawyer.

 

_Sam kisses her again. She puts her hand on Sam’s belly and feels one of the babies kick her palm._

Looks like someone’s active.

** SAM **

Yeah they have been kicking all morning and driving me crazy.

 

** JOANA **

Hey those are our kids you’re talking about.

 

_She caresses his belly._

** SAM **

Well those kids keep me up all night.

 

_Sam makes his way off the couch._

** JOANA **

Where are you going?

 

** SAM **

Well it’s tomorrow and I still have to deal with Ms. Young’s case.

 

** JOANA **

Right. I thought about that last night. I want you to go through with the case, no matter what it means.

 

** SAM **

What about Dean and Rebecca, I don’t want them a part of this and they will be if I get furthered involved.

 

** JOANA **

Then I’ll take over.

 

** SAM **

What? No.

 

** JOANA **

Sam, she’s not going to care who represents her she’s already been through 4 different lawyers. All she wants is her kid back. Plus it steers the focus away from you and your family

****

** SAM **

You are a part of my family! You’re the mother of my kids I don’t want you involved either.

 

** JOANA **

Then what else is there left Sam? Just give up on her and let her kid suffer?

 

** SAM **

No of course not.

 

** JOANA **

Then we’re just going to have to put our big boy panties on and deal with this head on.

 

_Joana gets up from the couch._

You’re not going to be in this alone. Your family has a thick skin and we won’t let anything happen to them or ours.

 

SCENE 15

_Sam was 28 weeks pregnant and is feeling all the aches and pains that come with it. He’s in Deans house in the kitchen with papers scattered all over the table. Sam hears the Impala door slam along with Dean and Rebecca arguing. They come through the back door in the kitchen._

** DEAN **

You are grounded until you graduate!

 

** REBECCA **

You’re seriously being unreasonable! It was an accident it could’ve happened to anyone!

 

** DEAN **

Unreasonable? Are you out of your damn mind?! You’re lucky I don’t home school you; it would save me from the embarrassment.

 

** SAM **

Whoa what happened?

 

** DEAN **

She almost killed one of her classmates.

 

** REBECCA **

You’re being dramatic.

 

** DEAN **

Then how do you explain throwing a girl up against the locker, putting the demon knife to her neck, which, you stole, and threating to kill her? Hmm? Friendly conversation?

 

** SAM **

Why did you do it?

 

** DEAN **

Oh please tell him why, I can’t wait for you to hear this.

 

_Rebecca mumbles something inaudible_

 

I’m sorry what was that?

 

** REBECCA **

I thought she was a demon okay! I smelled sulfur-

 

** DEAN **

Near the science lab…

 

** REBECCA **

Okay fine I messed up!

 

** DEAN **

No the worst part is that you disobeyed Sam and I’s orders and you could have killed someone, hell you would’ve if that teacher didn’t pull you off of her. What the hell were you thinking?

 

** REBECCA **

I was thinking I would kill the demon-

 

** DEAN **

But it wasn’t a demon it was a student.

 

** REBECCA **

Yes Dad I know! Like you’re one to talk. How many innocent people died in your hands because they got in the way of the crossfire. You’re not a saint yourself.

 

_Dean yells._

** DEAN **

ROOM NOW!

 

_Rebecca runs to her room and slams the door._

** SAM **

What the hell was that about?

 

** DEAN **

I can’t- I don’t…

 

_Dean sighs and sits down across from Sam._

She’s suspended you know that? I thought I got through to her about the whole hunting thing and she stopped for months and now this? I just don’t know what to do.

 

** SAM **

Do you want me to talk to her?

 

** DEAN **

She almost killed someone Sam. I feel as if I failed as a father.

 

** SAM **

That’s not true and you know it. She’s hard headed like you.

 

** DEAN **

This is different. As much as I hate to admit it she’s was a good hunter, so she knows the difference between a demon and a civilian.

 

** SAM **

So what are you thinking, she actually wanted to kill that girl?

 

** DEAN **

I-I don’t know, I mean maybe she-

 

_Dean sighs and rubs his temples._

Please change the subject; I don’t want to think about my murderous daughter. What are you up to; I mean what is all of this?

 

_He gestures to all the files and papers scattered around table._

** SAM **

It’s Ms. Young’s case.

 

** DEAN **

Oh right her husband is the governor right?

 

** SAM **

Yeah. I’ve been up night and day with this case trying to get her kid back. And when I’m not working on it Joana is. It’s making our heads spin.

 

** DEAN **

Please tell me you’re at least taking it easy, you’re carrying special cargo in there you know.

 

** SAM **

And I’m reminded every day and night. They don’t let me sleep.

 

** DEAN **

I certainly don’t miss that.

 

** SAM **

I should go talk to Becca.

 

** DEAN **

Sam, no, she could use some alone time.

 

** SAM **

I don’t know about that.

 

_Sam rises out of the chair and walks over to Rebecca’s room. He doesn’t bother to knock and walks in. She’s lying on her bed staring at the ceiling._

** REBECCA **

Have you come to yell at me too?

 

_Sam closes the door behind and puts his hands in his pockets._

** SAM **

Nope. Just talk.

 

** REBECCA **

Did daddy send you?

 

** SAM **

I’m working alone. She wasn’t a demon was she?

 

** REBECCA **

Oh she was a demon all right.

 

_Rebecca sits up in her bed._

I’m not apologizing.

 

** SAM **

What did she do to you? Hurt you? Because if she were a demon she would’ve died because you’re a Winchester and you don’t do anything half assed.

 

_Rebecca smirks_

****

** REBECCA **

The girl was bullying my friend. Last night I had to talk her down from killing herself. So I thought I’d scare her so that she would know how it felt to live in fear like that. I’m not sorry for what I did Uncle Sam. My dad would never understand what I did, so I made up a story of how I tried to kill a demon.

 

** SAM **

How could you think that? I got bullied so much in school, Dean did some of the cruelest things to bullies so that they’d never even look at me again. But you can’t do this again. You’re lucky the kid’s parents aren’t pressing charges against you.

 

** REBECCA **

I know it was stupid I honestly just acted on impulse.

 

** SAM **

Your dad doesn’t know what to do with you.

 

** REBECCA **

I’m smarter than he thinks I am.

 

** SAM **

It’s worse; you’re just like him. Why did you say what you said to him? You know that hurt him.

 

** REBECCA **

Yeah…that was wrong. I shouldn’t have said that.

 

** SAM **

You need to apologize he didn’t deserve that.

 

** REBECCA **

Yeah I know.

 

** SAM **

I mean today.

 

_Sam walks out of her bedroom. Later on that evening Sam falls asleep on the couch with a law book sprawled across his belly. Dean and Rebecca are eating dinner in complete silence. Rebecca has barely touched her food._

** REBECCA **

Hey Dad?

 

_Dean looks up from his food._

I want to explain what really happened today.

 

_Dean adjusted himself in his seat._

I knew that the girl wasn’t a demon and I wasn’t trying to kill her. I was trust trying to scare her.

 

** DEAN **

Why?

 

** REBECCA **

She’s been bullying my best friend all year and last night I had to talk her down from committing suicide. I was so fed up with the way she treated her that I wanted to let her know how it felt. I know it was wrong and stupid but I-

 

** DEAN **

Wanted to protect your friend.

 

** REBECCA **

I really wasn’t trying to hurt her I’m not that stupid I wasn’t expecting the teacher to walk by-it-I-

 

_Rebecca sighs._

I was wrong.

 

** DEAN **

Well I guess that’s somewhat of a relief. At least you’re not dumb enough to kill a student but are dumb enough to threaten a student at knifepoint.

 

** REBECCA **

I heard you did things similar to that in high school to protect Uncle Sam.

 

** DEAN **

That’s different it was different for me back then. Look I knew at a young age I was never going to have a future so I didn’t care what I did in school, _you_ do. You have a chance to go to college and become whatever you want. I want that future for you but you won’t be able to get it if you’re threatening students at knifepoint.

 

** REBECCA **

I know.

 

** DEAN **

You’re a smart kid and I am so proud of you, I just want what’s best so promise me that this will stop.

 

** REBECCA **

I promise. And Dad? I’m sorry for what I said earlier. It was out of line.

 

** DEAN **

Well thank you. You’re still grounded.

 

_Rebecca smiles._

** REBECCA **

I expected that.

 

_Dean gets up from the table._

** DEAN **

And you can start by cleaning the kitchen.

 

_He walks into the living room where he sees Sam sleeping. He takes the book he was reading off his stomach and nudges him to wake up. Sam begins to stir. Dean whispers._

Sammy. Hey Sammy wake up.

 

_Sam slowly opens his eyes. He then stretches on the couch. He looks miserable like he hasn’t slept in days. His eyes were bloodshot accompanied with dark circles. Sam hasn’t looked this bad since Finals week at Stanford when he spent 1 week straight living in the campus library._

** SAM **

Hmm what time is it?

 

** DEAN **

7:00 come on lets get you to bed.

 

** SAM **

No I’ve got work to do.

 

** DEAN **

Sam your body is tired and you need rest. If not for you then for my future niece and nephew.

 

_Sam stands up._

** SAM **

Dean, I’m fine.

 

_Sam then begins to sway._

Maybe not…

 

_Sam’s legs give out. Dean drops the law book and catches Sam before he hits the ground._

** DEAN **

Rebecca! Becca!

 

_Rebecca runs into the living room._

** REBECCA **

Oh my God what happened?!

 

** DEAN **

Call Dr. Gene and let him know we’re on our way then call Joana. Go!

****

_Rebecca rushes to get her phone. Dean manages to get Sam into the Impala. He rests him down in the back seat. Rebecca comes outside running to the car._

I need you to sit in the back with Sam and keep him upright.

 

_Rebecca nods and gets in the back._

** REBECCA **

Joana said she’d meet us there.

 

** DEAN **

Okay. 

_Dean speeds out of the driveway and races to Dr. Gene’s office._

SCENE 16

_Dean is in the hospital room with Sam. Sam is hooked up to an I.V. a heart monitor and a baby heart monitor. He was still passed out. Rebecca is leaning against the wall tapping her foot. Dean is sitting in the chair next to the bed with his hands in a fist and his head resting on top of it. His eyes are fixated on him. Joana runs in and Dean stands up._

** JOANA **

Oh my God Dean.

 

_She runs into Dean’s arms and gives him a hug; she has tears in her eyes._

** JOANA **

Is he okay? How are the babies?

 

** DEAN **

I don’t know yet. Dr. Gene hasn’t come in yet they just took some blood samples.

 

** JOANA **

So what he just passed out? Did he fall on himself or-

 

** DEAN **

No I caught him before he could hit the ground.

 

** JOANA **

Oh thank God.

 

_Joana walks over to Sam’s bed and grabs his hand._

He looks so pale.

 

_Dean puts his hand on her shoulder_

****

** DEAN **

He’ll be fine.

 

_She turns around and hugs Dean then begins to cry. A tear sheds from Rebecca’s eye. Dr. Gene walks in and Joana steps away from Dean._

** JOANA **

Is he going to be okay?

 

** DR. GENE **

Well I did some blood work and the tests showed high blood pressure. That’s why he passed out. Has he been stressed out lately?

 

_Joana sniffles._

** JOANA **

Um yeah he has. He’s been working on this child custody case that’s taken up a lot of our time.

 

** DR. GENE **

Well I suggest he stops before his condition worsens.

 

** DEAN **

Will he wake up Doc?

 

** DR. GENE **

Yes, he’ll be up soon, I think he’s just exhausted. When was the last time he a got a good nights sleep?

 

** JOANA **

He gets up in the middle of the night every once in a while and tosses and turns a lot but I thought that was because of the twins.

 

** DR. GENE **

It’s a great possibility that it is but it’s more likely his work. It’s like when you have that one thing on your mind and it eats at you.

 

** JOANA **

Yeah I guess.

 

** DR. GENE **

I want him on bed rest for at least a month, just to be sure. That means no work, doctor’s orders.

 

** JOANA **

Okay we can do that.

 

** DR. GENE **

Those babies still have a few more months to cook; I don’t want to pull them out early.

 

** JOANA **

Okay. Thank you for everything.

 

_Dr. Gene leaves._

You guys should go home I’ll watch him, plus Rebecca has school in the morning.

 

** REBECCA **

Umm…

 

** JOANA **

What?

 

** DEAN **

She’s been suspended.

 

** JOANA **

Oh I see.

 

** DEAN **

Hey why don’t you get some sleep?

 

** JOANA **

I’m not going to be able to sleep.

 

** DEAN **

Then I’ll make a coffee run.

 

_Dean leaves the room to grab a coffee. He’s at the machine when he puts his head on the machine. He closes his eyes._

Castiel, I need you man, it’s Sam. Please come down.

 

_Castiel appears._

** CASTIEL **

I’m here Dean.

 

_Dean looks up._

****

** DEAN **

Cass, Sammy’s…

 

** CASTIEL **

I know Dean, he’ll be okay. Him and the babies.

 

** DEAN **

No I know it’s just…I’m worried is all. I don’t want him to loose his kids.

 

** CASTIEL **

Have faith Dean.

 

** DEAN **

I have no patience for faith anymore.

 

** CASTIEL **

It was your faith that gave you Rebecca.

 

_Dean smiles._

** DEAN **

True. 

_Dean gets his coffee and heads back to the room with Castiel. Rebecca smiles at Castiel. She gives him a hug._

** REBECCA **

Cass!

 

** CASTIEL **

It’s good to see you too Rebecca.

 

_Joana looks at the trench-coated man confused._

** DEAN **

I’m sorry I don’t think I’ve introduced you two. This is Castiel an old friend of ours back when we were hunters. And Cass this is Joana, Sam’s girlfriend.

 

_She shakes his hand._

** JOANA **

Were you a hunter as well?

 

** CASTIEL **

No I’m an angel.

 

_She raises an eyebrow._

** JOANA **

Of course you are. Well it’s nice to meet you.

 

** CASTIEL **

You as well. Sam will be fine; if he can destroy Lucifer he can fight this.

 

** DEAN **

Whoa okay Cass; we’ve already got one passed out lets not go for two.

 

** CASTIEL **

My apologies.

 

_Joana smiles._

** JOANA **

It’s okay

 

_Dean hands over Joana’s coffee_

SCENE 17

_4 hours later Sam is still asleep. Dean and Rebecca were passed out themselves in the corner of the room. Castiel is leaning up against the wall. Joana has Sam’s hand in hers. She’s been awake for more than 24 hours and her eyes are slowly closing when she hears Sam groan. She immediately perks up._

** JOANA **

Hey Sam. Sweetie, can you hear me?

 

_Dean and Rebecca wake and stand up looking over at Sam._

** SAM **

Hey…Joana…what happened?

 

_He looks around to see the I.V. and then notices Cass._

Cass? What the-? Oh my God the twins. Are they-

 

** JOANA **

Shhh don’t work yourself up they’re fine. What’s the last thing you remember?

 

** SAM **

I was talking to Dean then I blacked out.

 

** JOANA **

You passed out due to a mix of over exhaustion and high blood pressure due to stress. I’m taking you off the case.

 

** SAM **

What? You can’t do that. What about Ms. Young?

 

** JOANA **

I feel bad too but I’ll handle it from now on.

 

** SAM **

I can’t let you do that.

 

** JOANA  **

You don’t have a choice. You’re going to be on bed rest for a month.

 

** SAM **

Oh great.

 

** DEAN **

We’re talking about your kid’s health Sam not to mention yours. Sometimes we gotta make sacrifices.

 

** SAM **

No I know you’re right I’m sorry. I’ve just been so work crazy I didn’t see what it was doing to me. I can’t believe I let this happen.

 

** JOANA **

Hey it’s okay. All that matters is that you and the twins are healthy.

 

_Joana kisses Sam on the lips._

 

** SAM **

When can I go home?

 

** DEAN **

Doc said whenever you wake up.

 

** SAM **

Alright well let’s get me out of here.

 

** REBECCA **

I’ll grab a wheelchair.

 

_Rebecca leaves the room. Sam turns to Castiel._

** SAM **

Thanks for coming Cass, haven’t seen you in a while.

 

** CASTIEL **

Dean called for me, but I was watching over you from heaven.

 

_Sam looks over to Dean._

** SAM **

You were worried?

 

** DEAN **

Can we not get all sentimental please?

 

_Dean cracks a smile_

But I’m happy you’re okay bitch.

 

** SAM **

Thanks jerk.

 

_Dean walks over to Sam and gives him a hug._

SCENE 18

_Dean and Joana help Sam into his bed._

** JOANA **

Thanks Dean for letting him stay here.

 

** DEAN **

Of course

 

_Sam adjusts himself on the bed._

** SAM **

I don’t know why I can’t just stay with you.

 

** JOANA **

Because I only have one bed and I don’t think I could sleep on the couch for a month.

 

** DEAN **

You’ll have more fun here anyway.

 

_Sam chuckles._

** SAM **

I don’t know about that.

 

_Joana leans down to give Sam a kiss goodbye._

** JOANA **

I’ll see you tonight.

 

** SAM **

Hey, where are you going?

 

** JOANA **

I’ve got to go back to work. Now that I’m on Ms. Young case I need to brief myself.

****

** SAM **

You know I can work on it from home.

 

** DEAN **

Oh no you don’t.

 

** SAM **

So what am I supposed to do in bed for a month?

 

_Dean shrugs_

****

** DEAN **

I don’t know read a book, watch a movie, or try taking a nap.

 

_Sam sighs._

** SAM **

I feel useless.

 

_Joana frowns and gets in bed with Sam. Sam groans._

** JOANA **

Ohh honey you’re not useless. By you staying in this bed you’re doing more good than I think you realize.

 

_She rubs his belly._

Our babies will be better off with you resting in this bed. You’re saving lives, our babies’ lives. You’re hardly useless.

 

** SAM **

Fine, then I’ll just be a bored superhero.

 

** JOANA **

That’s the spirit.

 

_She kisses Sam’s stomach and then gives Sam one last kiss on the lips._

I’ll see you tonight.

 

_Joana gets off the bed and walks out the door. Sam looks to Dean._

** SAM **

So does this mean you’ll be my servant?

 

_Dean scoffs._

** DEAN **

Yeah I don’t think so.

 

** SAM **

Can you at least get me some food?

 

_Dean thinks about it._

** DEAN **

Do I at least get a tip?

 

** SAM **

Yeah here’s a tip, get me some food before I kick your ass.

 

** DEAN **

Hormonal much?

 

_Sam chuckles and Dean’s on his way out the room when Sam stops him._

** SAM **

Hey wait.

 

_Dean turns around._

Thanks for everything.

 

** DEAN **

Sam I told you its-

 

** SAM **

No let me just say this, because of you the twins and me are okay.

 

** DEAN **

You would’ve done the same thing for me. I can recall you hauling my ass to the hospital when I was in labor.

 

** SAM **

Yeah well it’s good to know you have my back,

 

** DEAN **

I always will Sam.

 

_Dean flashes Sam a smile and Sam returns it. Dean leaves to get Sam something to eat. He walks in the kitchen where he see’s Rebecca sitting on the kitchen counter._

** REBECCA **

How is he?

 

_Dean walks to the fridge to get cold cuts and other fixings for a sandwich._

** DEAN **

He’s good, I mean he’s not too happy about chilling in a bed for a month but he’ll get used to it.

 

_Rebecca scoffs._

** REBECCA **

No he’s not.

 

** DEAN **

Stay positive.

 

** REBECCA **

Oh I am positive.

 

_Dean grabs the bread of the counter next to Rebecca; he pushes her off the counter._

Hey!

 

_Dean smiles._

** DEAN **

Off the counter.

 

** REBECCA **

You couldn’t of just told me?

 

** DEAN **

This is more fun.

 

_Rebecca rolls her eyes and smiles._

** DEAN **

So I’ve been thinking.

 

_Rebecca steals some turkey cold cuts and picks off a piece._

** REBECCA **

Yeah? What about?

 

** DEAN **

You’re going to applying to college soon and with the suspension on your record it’s going to be difficult or downright impossible. So I was thinking about calling Charlie to get some technological help to get it off your record.

 

_Rebecca gets excited._

** REBECCA **

Wait are you serious?

 

** DEAN **

Hey this doesn’t excuse what did you and you’re still grounded but yeah.

 

** REBECCA **

But won’t you get in trouble?

 

** DEAN **

Charlie has hacked into the FBI’s data base, trust me we’ll be fine.

 

_Rebecca hugs Dean from the side, interrupting his sandwich making; he was surprised by the hug. It almost knocks him of kilter. He kisses her on the head._

** REBECCA **

Thank you.

 

_Dean puts the sandwich on a plate accompanied with chips and a water bottle on a tray._

** DEAN **

Can you take that into him?

 

** REBECCA **

 

_She grabs the tray and heads into Sam’s room._

Soups on.

 

_Sam smiles._

** SAM **

Thank you.

 

_She puts the tray on his lap. Sam can’t stop starring at Rebecca. For the first time he realizes how grown up she looks. Her short hair crops her face in this mature way. He notices her freckles have become more sparse just the way Dean’s are. Her body is no longer flat chested and is really becoming a woman. Rebecca laughs._

** REBECCA **

What?

 

** SAM **

Wow. You’re no longer that girl I remember who played Barbie’s with Charlie on the floor. You’re a young adult.

 

_She looks down at herself a little confused and then shrugs_

** REBECCA **

Well we all got to grow up some time right?

 

** SAM **

I’ve been so focused on my work I feel like I’ve missed so much. Jeez I remember when you first entered kindergarten.

 

_Rebecca smiles at him._

** REBECCA **

You didn’t miss anything Uncle Sam. You’ve raised me just as well as Dad. I don’t know where I’d be without you.

 

** SAM **

Just promise me you’ll stop growing.

 

** REBECCA **

I’ll try but I can’t make that promise.

 

** SAM **

Want to join me for lunch?

 

_Rebecca snorts._

** REBECCA **

Really?

 

** SAM **

Yeah why not? I really want to catch up on your life.

 

** REBECCA **

Well I’ve been suspended…

 

** SAM **

I mean other than that.

 

** REBECCA **

Can I ask why?

 

** SAM **

Cause’ you’re my niece and I love you. Now come sit and eat with me.

 

_Rebecca laughs and sits cross-legged across from him in the bed._

Want the other half of my sandwich?

 

_Rebecca takes on half of the sandwich and they talk about anything and everything. For the first time in a long time Sam and Rebecca didn’t talk about monsters or demons instead they had a real conversation about life. What aspirations Rebecca has and how anxious Sam is about becoming a father._

SCENE 19

_Three weeks later Joana is in the office when her Secretary knocks on her door._

** SECRETARY **

You have a visitor.

 

** JOANA **

Okay thank you send them in.

 

_The Secretary opens the door wider to let in the tall well-dressed man in the room. He stood in front of Joana with much gusto. He flashes a smile back at the secretary and speaks with southern charm._

** JIM **

Thank you Darlin’

 

_The Secretary blushes and closes the door. Jim turns to Joana._

 

Sorry I didn’t make an appointment, but I thought maybe you could make an exception.

 

** JOANA **

Governor Young-

 

_Jim puts his hand up._

** JIM **

Please call me Jim.

 

** JOANA **

I think I’ll stick to Governor Young. This is very inappropriate, your ex-wife’s case is confidential and I will not be discussing any of it with you.

 

** JIM **

Whoa I don’t want to know what’s going on in the case.

 

** JOANA **

You don’t.

 

** JIM **

Of course not.

 

_Jim sits in the chair across from her desk._

****

** JOANA **

Then what do you want?

 

** JIM **

Look I’m a family man; all I want is what’s best for me and my family. Which is why you must understand my concern with this ridiculous trial.

 

** JOANA **

Governor, you’re using your daughter as a pawn to win the election. All your ex-wife wants is her child; I would hardly call that ridiculous.

** JIM **

I guess that’s the difference between you and me.

 

_Jim leans back in his chair._

I’m asking you to drop the case.

 

** JOANA **

No. I’m not afraid of you Governor.

 

** JIM **

Are you sure about that? You should be because I got a lot of interesting dirt on you sweetie.

 

_Jim props his briefcase on his lap and takes out a blue file and throws it on her desk._

** JOANA **

What is that?

 

** JIM **

Just a little peak behind the curtain. You continue to pursue this case and all that information gets released.

_Joana reaches toward the fire, opens it and begins reading the police and school records and FBI notes. There were pictures of Dean and Sam holding up banks, killing people and being convicted in a mental institution. Basically their whole life was concentrated in this one file._

Don’t worry you can keep that; I’ve got plenty of copies. So you still want to continue this case?

 

** JOANA **

You can go screw yourself. I’m not backing away from this.

 

** JIM **

Fair enough, but before I go, tell me, how is your pregnant boyfriend?

 

_Joana’s eyes get wide._

Didn’t think I knew about that did you? I didn’t put it in that file because I oh so love the element of surprise. You know what? I’m feeling real generous today and I’m going to give you 48 hours to think it all over.

 

_Jim gets out of his seat and walks towards the door._

I’ll let myself out. Have a great day Joan.

 

_Once Jim closes the door Joana throws the file at the door and lets out a frustrated grunt._

SCENE 20

_A Joana frantically run into Deans house and bumps into him almost knocking him over._

** DEAN **

Whoa where’s the fire? Are you okay?

 

** JOANA **

I don’t know who else to go to, I didn’t want to tell Sam but-

 

_Sam walks into the hallway from the bathroom._

** SAM **

Tell Sam what?

 

** JOANA **

Why are you out of bed?

 

** SAM **

Bathroom break. What’s up?

 

** JOANA **

Maybe you should sit down.

 

** SAM **

Joana I’m fine, what’s wrong?

 

** JOANA **

Jim Young came into my office with this.

 

_She grabs the blue file out of her purse and hands it over to Sam and he thumbs through it. Dean looks on with Sam._

He said if I don’t drop the case within 48 hours, this all goes public.

 

** SAM **

Oh God no.

** JOANA **

There’s stuff in there about Rebecca too.

 

** DEAN **

What?!

 

_Dean snatches the file from Sam’s hands._

Wait how? I thought Charlie erased it?

 

** JOANA **

He’s the government; they’ve probably been watching all of us ever since Sam took the case.

 

** SAM **

But that’s all police record stuff he doesn’t know about…

 

_Sam gestures toward his stomach. Joana nods._

** JOANA **

He knows about the pregnancy.

 

_Sam starts to breathe heavily._

** SAM **

I need to sit down.

 

_Joana and Dean guide him back to his bedroom to sit on the edge of his bed._

** JOANA **

See this sis why I didn’t want to tell you. I didn’t want you to get stressed out.

 

** SAM **

The Governor knows all my dark secrets; of course I’m stressed out.

 

_Sam sighs._

I knew this was going to happen.

 

** DEAN **

You did?

 

** SAM **

He was doing this to all the other lawyers and I thought maybe I could handle it but-

 

** DEAN **

And you didn’t bother on telling me this?

 

** SAM **

I didn’t want you or Rebecca involved.

 

** DEAN **

Well it’s a little too late for that!

 

** SAM **

Don’t you think I feel bad enough! I wish to God this wasn’t happening!

 

** JOANA **

That’s enough! Stop it! I’m stepping down from the case. I can’t have him put us through this.

 

** DEAN **

What happens to the case?

 

** JOANA **

It’ll go to another lawyer and the same thing will happen all over again.

 

** DEAN **

Dammit. 

 

** SAM **

What?

 

** DEAN **

You can’t drop this case.

 

** SAM **

Dean what about Rebecca or us?

 

** DEAN **

It’s not about us anymore Sammy; it’s about that little girl. I can’t let her stand by that bastard’s side. You have to win this case.

 

** SAM **

The governor is going to ruin us Dean don’t you get it?

 

** DEAN **

Yeah I do but we’ve dealt with worse. We have a thick skin and when this information launches we can handle it. That little girl shouldn’t suffer.

 

** SAM **

If word gets out about my pregnancy I will be poked and prodded at like a science experiment.

 

** DEAN **

Who says anyone will believe him?

 

** SAM **

What about Rebecca? We lived serial killer status lives Dean they could take away Rebecca.

 

** DEAN **

We’ll handle it Sam. Do you trust me?

 

** SAM **

Dean-

 

** DEAN **

Do. You. Trust. Me?

 

_Sam sighs._

** SAM **

Yes. 

** DEAN **

Good. We’re hunters and if there’s one thing we know it’s how to defeat a demon.

 

SCENE 21

_The next day Dean heads over to Governor Young’s office. His Secretary runs after Dean yelling._

** SECRETARY **

Sir you can’t go in there.

 

_Dean ignores her and opens Governor Young’s office door._

Sir you need to make an appointment!

 

** DEAN **

Well then schedule me!

 

_Governor Young smiles._

** SECRETARY **

I’m sorry Governor.

 

** JIM **

It’s okay.

 

_The Secretary leaves the room._

 

Dean Winchester I presume. Now what can I do for you?

 

_Jim stands and walks to a stand with glasses and a variety of alcohol._

Can I get you a drink? You seem like a whisky sort of a guy.

 

** DEAN **

Quit the bull-crap I’m not here to make nice.

 

** JIM **

Well from the way you just dramatically stormed into my office I didn’t think so.

 

** DEAN **

I’m here to tell you that we’re not dropping the case.

 

** JIM **

Why isn’t your brother here to tell me this or Joana?

 

_Dean doesn’t answer._

Ohh I get it, they don’t you’re here. So what are you the brawns of this operation now? You’re certainly not the brains.

 

_Jim pours himself a drink._

You never were.

 

** DEAN **

Excuse me? Have we met?

 

** JIM **

Not directly but I’ve known you and Sam for a long time. I was a hunter.

 

_Dean raises an eyebrow._

** DEAN **

You were a hunter?

 

** JIM **

Oh yeah, for 20 years.

 

** DEAN **

How does a hunter become a politician?

 

** JIM **

How does anybody become a politician these days? Just turn on CNN, I’ve worked with politician who would scare most demons.

 

** DEAN **

My hearts bleeding for you.

 

** JIM **

But can just guess the look on my face when I found our very own Sam Winchester is not only taking is over my child custody case but is actually pregnant. It certainly intrigued me. You know I’ve always admired you Winchesters. You’ve definitely made your mark with the rest of us hunters.

 

** DEAN **

Then hunter-to-hunter, please stop what you’re doing.

 

** JIM **

I’m running a business here Dean. I’ll do what I have to do to win and if that means ruining your brother’s life then so be it.

 

_Dean charges toward Governor Young. He grabs Jim by the collar and punches him square in the face. Security floods the scene and restrains Dean. Jim laughs and wipes blood away from his mouth._

** DEAN **

You stay away from my family you son of a bitch!

_The security guards take Dean away._

SCENE 22

_Dean is sitting alone in a holding cell. A cop walks over to his cell with keys in hand unlocking it._

** COP **

Winchester, you made bail.

 

_Dean stands up. The cop leads Dean outside of the jail, where he sees Sam standing there with a scowl on his face. The cop hands Dean his things. Dean turns to the cop._

** DEAN **

Thank you.

 

_Dean then turns to Sam._

I’m so-

 

_Sam walks away out of the building. Deans to catch up to him._

Wait. Sam! Hey you’re not going to even talk to me? Come on. Okay fine you’re right I messed up I shouldn’t have punched him. I was angry and I was only looking out for my family.

 

_Sam continues walking with a bitch face._

Seriously the silent treatment?

 

_Sam doesn’t answer. Dean runs in front of Sam and puts his hand out to stop him from walking any further._

Hold on! Please talk to me.

 

** SAM **

You are such a-I can’t-GAH!

 

** DEAN **

Well we’re getting somewhere.

 

** SAM **

Just once I would like to believe that you could trust me in handling a situation.

 

** DEAN **

I do!

 

** SAM **

Oh your so full of crap you know that? Because of you I now have to do more damage control than I already have to do!

 

** DEAN **

You’re right Sam and I’m sorry. I honestly wasn’t thinking, but I’ll pay you back for the bail money.

 

** SAM **

I don’t care about the money Dean. I care that my brother doesn’t end up in jail for dumbass mistakes like this one. So please next time you have a brilliant plan like this you talk to me first.

 

** DEAN **

Deal. 

_Sam drives Dean home and is still furious at what Dean did. The car ride was anything but silent. Dean informed Sam on everything Governor Young had said to Dean. With each new piece of information Sam forgot about Dean’s actions and focused his anger on Governor Young. Sam has never been this angry before. He’s enraged with rage against Governor Young and can’t seem to have any control over it. The whole day the thought of Governor Young never leaves Sam’s mind. That next morning a very tired looking Sam stumbles into the living room. He has one hand on his stomach and the other on his head. Joana, Dean and Rebecca are all crowded around the television._

** SAM **

What’s going-

 

_Rebecca shh’s him._

_Sam pays attention to the anchorwoman on the television._

** ANCHORWOMAN **

Late last night Governor Jim Young was brutally murdered in his office.

 

_Sam slowly puts his hand to his mouth in shock_

The police found him dead with multiple stab wounds; a weapon has yet to be found at the scene of the crime. Police are still searching for the culprit, if any of you know who could be responsible please call-

 

_Dean turns off the television._

 

** REBECCA **

I can’t believe it.

 

** SAM **

Well I guess that takes away our problem. We’re no longer in danger about getting our story out to the public.

 

** JOANA **

Seriously? That’s what you’re thinking of right now?

 

** SAM **

Well aren’t you?

 

** DEAN **

I’m trying to think of who actually killed him.

 

** SAM **

Does it matter?

 

** JOANA **

What’s the matter with you? Not 24 hours ago you were pissed at Dean for punching him out and now that he’s dead and you could care less?

 

** SAM **

I was mad that Dean went to jail.

 

** REBECCA **

Wait what?

 

_Dean sharply turns to Rebecca_

** DEAN **

We’ll talk about it later.

 

** SAM **

But now that he’s dead who the hell cares who killed him. Olivia will get his daughter back our secret doesn’t get out. It’s a win win. I thought you’d be happy.

 

** JOANA **

A man is dead Sam; no I’m not happy.

 

** SAM **

It’s not like he was some innocent man. He was blackmailing us and using his daughter to get ahead in the polls.

 

** JOANA **

You’re right he was a bad guy but not one who deserved to die. Go to jail sure but not die.

 

** SAM **

Well I guess it’s a little too late for that isn’t it? He’s dead and I for one will sleep a lot better knowing that my head won’t be on the chopping block.

 

_Sam storms out the room._

** REBECCA **

What the hell is his problem?

 

** JOANA **

I don’t know but that scares me.

 

** DEAN **

What do you mean?

 

_Joana doesn’t answer Dean walks out of the room. Rebecca turns to Dean._

** REBECCA **

You got arrested?

 

_Rebecca has a little excitement in her voice._

** DEAN **

Yes, it happened and we’re all going to move on from it. Do I say not as I do, understand me?

 

** REBECCA **

Fine but did you get inducted into any gangs?

 

_Dean rolls his eyes and walks out the room._

SCENE 23

_Sam is out grocery shopping when Joana is at Dean’s house doing Sam’s laundry. She’s separating the dark from the lights when she feels something sticky on of Sam’s suit shirts. She looks at her fingertips and realizes its blood. Frantically she examines the shirt more to see smears of blood all over the shirt. She then feels something hard in the shirt pocket. She grabs at it and pulls it out of the shirt. Its Ruby’s knife caked in dried blood._

** JOANA **

Oh my God.

 

_Joana’s hands are shaking. She calls out._

D-Dean!

 

_Dean comes rushing in. He immediately see’s Ruby’s knife and the blood._

** DEAN **

What are you doing with that?

 

** JOANA **

I-uh found it in Sam’s shirt.

 

** DEAN **

Wasn’t that the shirt he was wearing yesterday?

 

_Joana nods her head._

** JOANA **

You don’t think... I mean he couldn’t of…

 

** DEAN **

No! Of course not!

 

** JOANA **

What about the way he’s been acting lately?

 

** DEAN **

He’s pregnant with twins he’s aloud to be moody.

 

** JOANA **

I think it was more than that. We need to find out for sure that he didn’t kill Governor Young before the police do.

 

_Dean mutters to himself._

What are you saying?

 

** DEAN **

The security tapes! We need to get to them before the police get a chance to watch them.

 

** JOANA **

I’ll call Charlie.

 

_Joana whips out her cellphone and calls Charlie. Within minutes Charlie was there with her laptop ready to go. She makes a place for herself at the kitchen table. Joana sits next to her and Dean sits across from her._

** CHARLIE **

You guys don’t really think that Sam killed Governor Young do you?

 

** DEAN **

Well we’re about to find out. Could you hack into the security footage?

 

** CHARLIE **

Piece of cake.

 

_Charlie begins clacking on her keyboard and within seconds she was searching through security files from Governor Young’s office. She lands on the right one and opens the file._

Okay before I play it are we sure we want to see this?

 

_Joana nods._

** DEAN **

Just play the tape.

 

_Charlie presses play and the tape begins. On the bottom of the tape the time, 11:27pm, was listed alongside the date. Governor Young is sitting as his desk going over some papers when Sam walks in. Governor Young stands surprised to see Sam. In a catatonic state Sam walks over to Governor Young, takes Ruby’s knife out of his pocket and slices Governor Young’s throat open. The Governor falls to the ground, Sam then hovers over his body and stabs him repeatedly in the heart and throughout his body._

** JOANA **

Shut it off!

 

_Charlie pauses the tape. Joana wipes away her tears and stares at laptop mortified._

He-he-killed him. What do we d-do?

 

** DEAN **

We do research.

 

_Joana looks at him confused._

That thing wasn’t my brother. Sam has done some messed up things in the past but he wouldn’t do that. No, not unless he was being forced to.

 

** CHARLIE **

So you think a demon possessed him? I thought he had that anti-possession symbol tattooed on his chest?

****

** DEAN **

He does, so it was either something else or something so powerful it can surpass it. Charlie I need you to erase everything on those tapes.

 

** CHARLIE **

Of course.

 

_Dean gets up and walks into Rebecca’s room. She’s on her bed browsing through her laptop._

** DEAN **

Can you come in the kitchen please? Bring your laptop.

 

** REBECCA **

Okay…

 

_She picks up her laptop and puts it down next to Charlie’s. She takes a seat at the table. Dean remains standing._

What’s going on?

 

** DEAN **

Before Sam gets back I need you to do an extensive research on Fertility Goddesses.

 

** JOANA **

What? Why? What does that have to do with anything?

 

** DEAN **

Because Sam hasn’t come in contact with anything supernatural since he got pregnant. I’m just trying to trace it back to the source.

 

** JOANA **

Are you saying my kids are doing this?

 

** DEAN **

I’m not saying anything yet.

 

_Dean looks to Rebecca._

Start working.

 

_An hour later Sam walks in the front door with bags of groceries. He walks into the kitchen to put them away. Everyone is standing around the kitchen staring at him. Joana looked as if she’d been crying for hours and Dean had tears in his eyes. Sam slowly puts down the bag of groceries._

** SAM **

What’s going on guys?

 

** JOANA **

Sweetie please sit down.

 

** SAM **

Why what happened?

 

** DEAN **

Sammy please.

 

_Sam blinks and then lowers himself into the seat._

** SAM **

What’s this about?

 

** DEAN **

Do you remember where you were last night?

 

** SAM **

I don’t know…sleeping?

 

 **DEAN  
** Last night you took a stroll over to Governor Young’s office…. and killed him.

 

_Sam scoffs_

** SAM **

Okay Dean.

 

_Charlie opens her laptop and presses play. He watches the horrifying video without saying a word. Sam then shakes his head._

That’s impossible.

 

_Joana places Sam’s bloody shirt accompanied with Ruby’s bloodied knife on the table._

** JOANA **

I found this in your things this morning.

 

** SAM **

I don’t remember any of this.

 

** DEAN **

You were possessed.

 

** SAM **

But how?

 

** REBECCA **

I’ve been doing some research on the Fertility Goddess that impregnated you. She doesn’t always put normal babies in people but sometimes she plants demon spawn inside people. Usually to people whom she feels threatened by.

 

** SAM **

Are you trying to tell me that my twins are demons?

 

** REBECCA **

Most likely yes.

 

_Sam looks distraught._

** SAM **

Well what-what the hell do you want me to do about this? What? Kill my kids? Exorcise me?

 

** DEAN **

This isn’t easy for us Sam.

 

** SAM **

Oh yeah Dean I can see you’re real broken up about it. I can’t listen to this anymore.

 

_Sam looks at Joana._

Come on Joana.

 

_Joana doesn’t respond or move._

Joana?

 

_A tear runs down her face. Sam’s voice cracks._

Jo?

** JOANA **

You killed someone Sam. I’m just so scared.

 

_Sam sniffles, puts a hand on his stomach and looks down at it._

** SAM **

I don’t want to kill them. I can’t…I love them. Can’t we teach them what’s right and what’s wrong?

 

** REBECCA **

Your babies are pure evil. Demons that are created from birth are much more powerful than ones that were once human.

 

** SAM **

Is there anything we can do to save them?

 

** DEAN **

I’m sorry Sammy.

 

_Sam tries his very best not to cry. He tilts his head back to stop the tears from flowing down his face. Joana on the other hand was practically sobbing. Sam grabs her hand._

** SAM **

What do we do?

 

** REBECCA **

According to the lore we can’t surgically remove them or else you die. We have to wait until you actually give birth to…. well…you know.

 

** SAM **

So I have to carry them to term? What if I get possessed again?

 

** DEAN **

They seem to only posses you when you get angry. They tap into that and then take over.

 

** SAM **

So I can’t get angry.

 

** DEAN **

Exactly. But if you do we’ll handle it.

 

SCENE 24

_The rest of Sam’s pregnancy went smoothly for the most part. The twins never tried to possess him again which made it even harder for Sam to deal with what’s to come for his children. Jana called her parents to let them know that their grandchildren are sick and won’t make it. She thought it would sound better than telling them that they were demons.  Sam’s is lying in his bed staring at the ceiling when he feels a sharp pain in his lower back. All day Sam had been feeling off but didn’t really give it a second thought until now. Sam hoists himself up to place his hand on his lower back, desperately trying to east the pain. A few minutes pass and Sam feels the pain again but this time it travels into his lower belly. He grabs his stomach and grimaces. He curses under his breath. There’s no denying it, he’s going into labor. He calls out._

 

** SAM **

Joana!

 

_Joana runs into his bedroom._

** JOANA **

What’s wrong?

 

** SAM **

They’re coming. Call Dr. Gene.

 

** JOANA **

Are you sure?

 

** SAM **

_Pained_

Yeah I’m sure.

 

_Joana whips out her cellphone and dials Dr. Gene._

** JOANA **

Hi Dr. Gene it’s Joana, Sam has gone into labor and we need your help. Okay, thank you.

 

_Joana hangs up._

 

He’ll be here soon. Has your water broken?

 

** SAM **

No it just started.

 

_Sam gets a contraction. He lunges for Joana’s hand and squeezes it._

** JOANA **

I’m going to get Dean.

 

_Joana kisses Sam’s head._

We’re going to be fine.

 

_She leaves the room to find Dean once Sam’s water broke, 2 hours later his labor had escalated very quickly. Dr. Gene was in the room with Sam, Joana and Dean. Dr. Gene has a towel draped over Sam legs. A contraction hits Sam and he leans forward groaning in pain._

** SAM **

Get them out! Please!

 

_Sam begins sobbing. Dr. Gene looks in between his legs._

** DR. GENE **

On the next contraction Sam start pushing.

 

_Instantly Sam arches his book and begins pushing. Dean and Joana support his back while holding up his legs._

** DR. GENE **

That’s it Sam, keep pushing.

 

** JOANA **

Come on baby you can do it.

 

** SAM **

I just want them out.

 

** JOANA **

I know sweetie.

 

_Joana wipes away Sam’s sweaty hair out of Sam’s eyes._

** DEAN **

I need you to tell me exactly when the baby’s out.

 

_Dr. Gene nods. He has been fully versed on what will be happening. Sam pushes for another 5 minutes and out comes his daughter. Quickly Dr. Gene cuts the umbilical cord and Dean leaves Sam’s side to take the baby outside the room. Sam buries his head in Joana’s chest. She plugs Sam’s ears so he doesn’t hear his her daughter’s cries. None of them wanted to know what they looked like._

 

** JOANA **

Shhh I know.

 

_Dean returns with his hands stained with blood and tears in his eyes. Sam tries to catch his breath._

** SAM **

I can’t do this again.

 

_Dean sits beside Sam._

** DEAN **

Yes you can Sammy. I’m right here.

 

_Sam gets another contraction. He begins to sob again._

** SAM **

No-o-o

 

** DR. GENE **

This one is coming quick Sam, just a few pushes should do.

 

** DEAN **

Come on Sammy.

 

_Dean grabs Sam’s hand to squeeze. Once again Sam arches forward and stars pushing. After two hard pushes his son was out. Dean quickly grabs the screaming baby and takes him out of the room. Joana gets in the bed with Sam and they both sob uncontrollably for the rest of the night. No funeral was held for the babies. Dr. Gene took care of the corpses when he left. For the next couple of months Sam didn’t talk or leave his bedroom. Joana had to go back to work but every night, even during her lunch breaks would visit Sam. Not many words would be exchanged but sometimes they would lie in bed softly crying holding each other. Dean felt horrible for everything. He didn’t like seeing Sam in so much pain. All of Dean’s efforts to get Sam out of his bedroom or even to speak failed. One night Joana walks into Sam’s bedroom which only source of light was candles placed all around the room. Sam is standing in the middle of the room wearing a tux holding a single red rose. Joana walks further into the room astonished._

 

** JOANA **

What is all of this?

 

_Joana walks towards Sam and he hands her the single flower._

** SAM **

I have loved you for so long now. I honestly don’t know where my life would be without you. You’re the only women I’ve ever felt this strongly about. You’re the love of my life. When I’m with you this crazy messed up world we live in doesn’t seem so bad. What we’ve been through…

 

_Sam’s voice breaks._

It was hard and I’m so blessed that I could have you to help me through it. You’re my other half and I’d be lost without you. It would be an honor if I could spend the rest of my life with you.

 

_Sam gets on one knee. Joana gasps. He grabs a ring box in his pocket. He then opens the box o reveal a sparkly diamond engagement ring._

** SAM **

Joana Marie Anderson will you marry me?

 

_Joana smiles and nods her head._

** JOANA **

Yes of course!

 

_Sam stands up straight and hugs Sam. She gives him a long passionate kiss, which is interrupted by Rebecca poking her head in._

** REBECCA **

Can we come in?

 

** SAM **

Yes come in.

 

_Rebecca and Dean eagerly enter into the room with champagne and flutes. Joana wipes her tears away._

****

He told me about it months ago.

 

** SAM **

I’ve just been waiting for the perfect time to ask.

 

** JOANA **

Well this was perfect.

 

_A Rebecca pop open the champagne and pours everyone a glass._

** SAM **

Wait I want to make a toast. This past year has been probably the hardest and scariest of my life., especially these past couple of months. I want us to have a fresh start.

 

** JOANA **

Here, here.

 


End file.
